


Fliqpy Loves Animals

by pixelpon



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpon/pseuds/pixelpon
Summary: Fliqpy can't resist a cute animal.





	Fliqpy Loves Animals

Fliqpy was walking around the forest, covered in blood. He had run into Cuddles and Flaky playing tag earlier, who then met their brutal demise at his hands. Now he was on the lookout for someone else to kill, his murderous eyes and bared teeth showing that he still wasn't satisfied after killing them.

That's when he heard a faint sound not too far away and flinched, instantly turning to the source with raised knife in hand. But it didn't turn out to be anyone, just a couple of small wildlife animals.

He lowered his knife. On closer inspection, he realized it was two squirrels mating. Silently he watched them for a while.

As the male squirrel humped faster, Fliqpy took a few quiet steps forward, getting closer to them. Suddenly, he threw his knife and impaled the male through the heart, killing it. Fliqpy grinned sadistically as the female squirrel squeaked in terror and immediately scurried off.

Elsewhere, Petunia and Giggles were packing up their picnic and getting ready to head home. Giggles smiled as she noticed a cute looking squirrel jump out from a bush and run across the grass some feet away. But that smile quickly faded as her and Petunia witnessed a bloodied veteran bear also jump out from the same bush, running after the squirrel while carrying a knife.

Both girls recognized who that bear was, and felt their hearts sink, knowing they were as good as dead. They glanced fearfully at each other, Petunia mouthing 'Oh God' silently, eyes wide with panic. She started to step backwards, planning on running away, but Giggles grabbed her arm, shaking her head while trembling.

"H-he'll hear you!" she whispered, terrified. The pink chipmunk shakily got down on her hands and knees and made her friend do the same, and the two quickly took cover behind a large bush for the time being.

Eventually Fliqpy caught up to the female squirrel and grabbed it by its tail as it struggled wildly. Giggles and Petunia could see this through the bush, but it would be difficult now for Fliqpy to spot them hiding behind the bush since he was further away. Petunia hoped the squirrel would be able to break free so it could lead Fliqpy far away, and her and Giggles could make their escape undetected. Instead, it went completely limp as Fliqpy slammed it onto the ground and forced it to lay on its back.

It was trying to play dead and trick Fliqpy into leaving her alone, but that wasn't working very well. Fliqpy kneeled above her, planting his knife in the ground close by, and bent down to sniff her deeply. He exhaled, making an eerie sound of pleasure. Then he started to gently nibble at her ear, her cheek, and neck. Giggles thought he was getting ready to eat the poor thing.

When he began licking her cheek, the squirrel could take no more and struggled again, hoping to catch Fliqpy off guard since he seemed calmer. But Fliqpy was ready and pinned her arms down, preventing her from getting away. He stayed like that until the squirrel wore herself out, and her efforts at resisting slowly died down.

Fliqpy then sat up on his knees, one hand holding onto her foot, the other undoing his jacket. The girls gasped, noticing the demented bear's erection, and realized what he was going to do. As he took off his belt and grinned down at his victim, the squirrel trembled, looking scared.

He kneeled down again above her, and positioned his cock near her cunt while panting heavily in his raspy voice. As he nudged forward and barely breached her entrance, the squirrel went into full panic mode and flailed around violently. Petunia covered her mouth, disturbed by the soldier's actions. Giggles had a worried expression and wanted to help the squirrel out, but doing so would be suicide. They'd just have to stay in hiding until the sicko was done with his ordeal and moved on to a different location.

Fliqpy growled, having more difficulty controlling the squirrel this time around because of how stimulated his dick was. Yet he still managed to hold her down by the chest, and worked at easing more of his thick cock to fit into the struggling squirrel's tight cunt. A pained groan escaped him as her tight walls squeezed him hard, and he realized that this was going to be uncomfortable for both of them. He had to start out slow if he wanted to get any pleasure out of this, which was getting hard to do with her constant movements. Couldn't she just stay still for one minute?

Angry and fed up, he yelled out sharply at her, instantly scaring her into petrified submission. She stopped struggling as soon as she saw how much Fliqpy looked like he wanted to kill her, and lay there panting waiting for his next move.

Fliqpy calmed down a bit and went back to slowly pushing in, making the squirrel squirm and twitch in pain. His cock throbbed and he shook, going deeper and getting accustomed to her tight, tight cunt. He slid almost all the way out, then carefully pushed back in, this time able to fit his whole cock inside of her. This made him let out a strangled moan, the tightness still a bit much for him, but it wasn't unbearable.

After a few moments of slowly rocking back and forth inside of her, the pain Fliqpy felt from earlier was getting overtaken by a maddening pleasure. The bear gave a quick rough thrust, taking the squirrel by surprise and making her squeak. He tried to moan out as he gave a few more rough thrusts, but the only thing that came out were choking and gasping sounds, the pleasure overwhelming him.

He placed both of his elbows on the ground, face getting redder as he pounded into her while shouting out over and over again. The squirrel lay there taking it, her body being shaken and controlled by Fliqpy's erratic thrusting. But now the squirrel was wearing an expression of complete ecstacy, able to actually enjoy Fliqpy's rough treatment of her.

Mouth hung open, the veteran bear stared in amazement at her tiny cunt taking all of his dick in, the sight further turning him on. He throbbed frequently inside of her, and was getting close to reaching his peak. He sped up and hammered into her, his shouts getting louder and louder as the squirrel enjoyed his powerful thrusts. Then, with a long mighty yell Fliqpy came, the volume of his voice scaring off a huge flock of birds from a nearby treetop, and making Petunia and Giggles flinch in surprise.

His hips twitched as his cock was locked inside her, filling her up with loads of his seed, moans of completion spilling out of his mouth. The squirrel squeaked excitedly as she was filled to the brim, and shortly after excess cum leaked out and pooled around her small body.

Fliqpy stayed inside of her catching his breath, the squirrel's leg twitching occasionally in the aftermath, as both panted rapidly. Petunia and Giggles blushed, jaws hung open, in a state of disbelief. They had just witnessed Fliqpy, the psychopathic serial killer rape a squirrel, while that squirrel enjoyed it like a slut. They weren't sure whether to feel bad for the molested squirrel, or to feel happy for her since she seemed to like it.

Fliqpy let out a satisfied sigh and pulled out of the squirrel, his cock still faintly throbbing after his orgasm. He scooted down so he was eye level with her, and gazed at her for a moment, looking like he was in a daze. His hand came up to stroke her cheek gingerly. Then, he bent down to affectionately kiss her on the mouth.

The squirrel looked confused at first, but quickly took a liking to the feel of Fliqpy's lips on her. She imitated his actions and kissed back, her reaction pleasing the soldier. He let his tongue wander across her mouth, which she then opened to let as much tongue as she could fit into her tiny mouth, licking against it and tasting him.

Fliqpy looked like he was falling inlove with the squirrel as he continued to kiss her. He licked around inside her mouth, a deep moan of contentment sounding from him. The squirrel's tail twitched and kept brushing over Fliqpy's crotch, her eagerness for a second round evident.

Fliqpy broke the kiss, breathing hard, and squinted down at the squirrel like he was having a hard time seeing properly. Then he shut his eyes and shook his head briskly, appearing a lot more innocent once he opened his eyes. He seemed suprised to see the squirrel so close to him and backed up slightly, then noticed his semen all around the squirrel's body. Flippy screamed in terror, pushing himself off the squirrel, horrified by what had taken place.

"Oh my God, what have I done!"

The squirrel looked shocked by his sudden outburst, and realized the distressed soldier was no longer in the mood for pleasing her. She decided to ditch him, running off in search of another squirrel to fuck. Flippy spotted his clothes lying in a crumpled heap, and felt his skin crawl as his head was filled with images of him boning a tiny squirrel like that.

After hearing him speak, Petunia and Giggles realized Flippy was finally back to his normal self. Now, he wouldn't harm them if he heard them running. The blue skunk grabbed her friend by the hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Petunia muttered, not wanting to waste another second in case Flippy flipped out again. The two friends ran home as fast as they could without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The squirrel isn't supposed to be my fancharacter or anything, it's just meant to be one of those random animals that appear in the show, like Giggles' pet cat or the small birds. Not like the characters that can talk and walk on two legs. I don't like fancharacters, but I just felt like writing about Fliqpy being depraved and raping a small animal xP


End file.
